elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobile phone camera
A mobile phone camera is a mobile phone with built-in camera features which is quite commonly used by several elevator filmers to film elevators. They use this when there are security personnel or attendants in elevators, or when their digital cameras are broken or out of battery power. Some elevator filmers like to use this as a secondary video recording device but some also like to use it as a primary recording device. Benefits *Easy to film elevators that has an attendant or operator, as the elevator operator won't notice if someone is filming the elevator. *Some mobile phones (especially smartphones) have high video and image resolutions. *Some mobile phones (usually Android phones) have direct upload to YouTube, making it easier and quicker for elevator filmers to upload their elevator videos without having to upload them via computers. *Some mobile phones (usually iPhone via iMovie and Android using Videoshow, Inshot or FilmoraGo) can edit videos via app without going edit via PC. *Some mobile phones camera (notable smartphones brand such as OPPO, Realme and Xiaomi) as good as DSLR camera (up to 108 megapixels) Detriments *Some elevator filmers have to rotate their mobile phones due to their large touch screens. *Relatively basic or cheaper mobile phones have very low megapixels (usually from 0.3 to 2 megapixels). *Most mobile phone cameras are inferior to stand-alone cameras or camcorders. Variable frame-rates and poor image stabilization are also detriments to using a mobile phone. *The small image sensors and lens produce grainy or dark images in low-light or indoor conditions (including elevators). *In some case, phone ringtones, alert tones and vibrations are also recorded during recording processes, unless the phone is set to Silent or Airplane Mode. Sometimes the lag of the smartphones also affects the framerate. *Some smartphone (mostly entry level smartphone) have video lag and sometime the camera app will crash unexpectedly anytime during record the video due to low in memory (RAM). *The video may stop recording if incoming calls happened anytime during recording (if network provider have enough signal inside the elevator). *Smartphones are often harder to pull videos off of than cameras, since dedicated cameras usually have easily serviceable (micro)SD cards. *Smartphones often cannot be battery-swapped on the fly, unlike most cameras, which often have a battery compartment where the battery can easily be removed, and secondary/replacement units are readily available. *Some cheaper or older mobile phones doesn't have EIS/OIS (video stabilizer) which makes videos shaky. Notable mobile phones used in elevator community AIS * AIS Super Combo Pro 5.5 (Lava Grand) (Used by Khup Elevators and Offtopic, discontinued) Apple *iPhone 3G (Used by RailCarADDE) *iPhone 3GS (Used by OtisElevatorGuy1 discontinued, WaygoodOtis and ChrisiPodHelp101) *iPhone 4 (Used by Itzik200) *iPhone 4S (Used by ChrisiPodHelp101, Nick0222212, NationalElevator, Alex Stanton, and elevatorclay) *iPhone 5 (Used by Itzik200 and Tamovie1975) *iPhone 5C (Used by ChrisiPodHelp101 and HN02 (formerly)) *iPhone 5S (Used by Jessy Elevators (discontinued) and Tour in World) *iPhone 6S Plus (Used by -TRG- (discontinued) and GlobalLifts) *iPhone 7 (Used by Jessy Elevators (discontinued)) *iPhone XS (Used by TRG Lifts) *iPhone 11 (User by Jessy Elevators) Asus *Asus ZenFone 5 (used by Eiffel Vale. and VR303 Elevators) *Asus Zenfone Max M2 ZB633KL (used by Senn Elevators, discontinued) BBK Corporation (OPPO/Vivo/OnePlus/Realme) *OPPO Neo 7 (used by Senn Elevators, discontinued) *OPPO A77 (used by Senn Elevators, discontinued) *OPPO F1s (used by Senn Elevator, discontinued) *OPPO F11 (used by Senn Elevators) BlackBerry *BlackBerry 9000 (used by Orisa Pradito before he got his current Lenovo S890) *BlackBerry 9300 (used by TheKentaro Light) *BlackBerry 9320 (used by Sumosoftinc and TG97Elevators, discontinued) Coolpad * Coolpad Note 5 (used by CKX TV) Covia * Covia Breez X5 (used by Senn Elevators, discontinued) Cross/Evercoss *Evercoss R50A (a.k.a. Winner Y2+ Power) (used by Naufal Budiono, outdoors only) *Evercoss S50D (a.k.a. Genpro X, New) (used by Naufal Budiono) Ding Ding/MBI * Ding Ding Iron 2 (used by Star Asia Elevator, discontinued) HTC *HTC 710 (used by mrmattandmrchay) *HTC Desire 610 (Used by The French Elevator Channel) Huawei * Huawei Y6II (Used by Khup Elevators and Offtopic) * Huawei P20 (Used by NingSama) i-Mobile * i-mobile IQ 5.7 (Used by Khup Elevators and Offtopic, discontinued) JSR *JSR i6c/Smartfren Andromax U (used by Reza Tanaka, discontinued) Lenovo/Motorola *Lenovo A316i (used by IDLift3000, discontinued) *Lenovo A806 (used by OtisElevatorGuy1) *Lenovo A889 (used by Star Asia Elevator, discontinued) *Lenovo S890 (used by Orisa Pradito) *Lenovo S820 (used by Amarvasandani, discontinued) *Motorola Droid Maxx XT1080M (used by Dieselducy) *Motorola Nexus 6 (used by EVTT) *Motorola G5S (used by TleFlip, discontinued) LG * LG Optimus L3 (used by elevatorman812) * LG G4 (used by TG97Elevators) * LG G4c (used by MPXD Studio, discontinued) * LG X Power (used by AFelev1011, discontinued) * LG Magna (used by AFelev1011, discontinued) * LG Q6+ (used by AFelev1011) * LG Stylus 2 Plus (used by HJ2127, discontinued) * LG G3 (used by HJ2127, discontinued) Mito *Mito Fantasy A50 (used by Sumosoftinc, discontinued) *Mito Fantasy Mini A260 (used by Sumosoftinc) Ninetology * Ninetology C1240 (used by Star Asia Elevator, discontinued) Nokia Nokia feature phones *Nokia 2730 (used by IDLift3000, discontinued) *Nokia X2 (used by MelvinMan10, discontinued) Symbian-based Nokia phones *Nokia C6 (used by MelvinMan10, discontinued) *Nokia E63 (used by Reza Tanaka, discontinued) *Nokia C5-03 (used by Reza Tanaka once, discontinued) *Nokia Navigator 6110 (used by Star Asia Elevator, discontinued) Windows-based Nokia phones For the current models, these phones are branded as "Microsoft", as Microsoft acquired Nokia in 2014 and Microsoft still sold them under the "Lumia" brand. *Nokia Lumia 530 (Used By AFelev1011, discontinued) *Nokia Lumia 510 (Used By AFelev1011, discontinued) *Nokia Lumia 520 (used by MelvinMan10, discontinued) *Nokia Lumia 625 (used by MelvinMan10, discontinued) Android-based Nokia phones * Nokia 1 (used by TleFlip, discontinued) Samsung *Samsung Galaxy A5 2015 (used by NingSama (discontinued), Reza was also used it before it accidentaly broke in 2017) *Samsung Galaxy A5 2016 (used by Oak TheElevator Hunter, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy A7 2017 (used by NingSama and TleFlip as a secondary camera) *Samsung Galaxy A8+ (used by Oak TheElevator Hunter) *Samsung Galaxy Grand 1 (used by Reza Tanaka once) *Samsung Galaxy Grand 2 (used by TG97Elevators) *Samsung Galaxy S2 (used by JimLiElevators) *Samsung Galaxy S3 (used by Circleline28, ChickenNg18 Elevator (video by ChickenNg18)) *Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini (used by elevatorman812) *Samsung Galaxy S4 (used by SGElevators Productions, TheDragonFire123 (discontinued) while Star Asia Elevator used as backup camera) *Samsung Galaxy S5 (used By Elevators From Italy and discontinued, zik200 and Maalit72) *Samsung Galaxy S7 (used by MPXD Studio) *Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge (used by Elevators From Italy and TheDragonFire123, discontiued) *Samsung Galaxy S8+ (used by TheDragonFire123 as secondary camera) *Samsung Galaxy Core (used by NingSama, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy Core 2 (used by IDLift3000, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy Note 2 (used by Vincent ChongCEN Novara Traction Elevator at On Lok Industrial Building, Yuen Long, N.T., Hong Kong (video by Vincent Chong)) *Samsung Galaxy Wonder (used by MalzbierMan of G&M Lifts and Star Asia Elevator discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy J1 (used by JC 95 Elevators, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy J2 (used by JC 95 Elevators) *Samsung Galaxy J5 (used by IDLift3000) *Samsung Galaxy J7 2016 (used by MelvinMan10, NingSama (discontinued), Reza and TleFlip) *Samsung Galaxy W (used by AFelev1011, discontinued) *Samsung Rex 80 (used by Senn Elevators, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy C8 (used by HJ2127) *Samsung Galaxy J6+ 2018 (used by CKX TV, temporary discontinued until November 2019 due to his phone got booty by his disipline teacher) *Samsung Galaxy A30 (used by Lift'ocado (discontinued) and CKX TV) *Samsung Galaxy A50 (used by Lift'ocado) SEALS * SEALS TS3 (used by Senn Elevators, discontinued) Sony/Sony Ericsson *Sony Ericsson W8(Used by circleline28 ,discontinued) *Sony Ericsson Neo V(Used by circleline28 ,discontinued) *Sony Xperia E5 (used by The French Elevator Channel) *Sony Xperia P LT22i (used by Maalit72, discontinued) *Sony Xperia M2 LTE (used by MPXD Studio, discontinued) *Sony Xperia Z5 (used by 山本諒介 (Yamamoto Ryosuke)) *SONY Xperia Z5 Premium (used by Vincent Chong) Ti-Phone *Ti-Phone A508 (used by Reza, discontinued) True * True Smart Max 4.0 Plus (used by Star Asia Elevator, discontinued) Xiaomi *Xiaomi Mi A1 (used by MPXD Studio) *Xiaomi Mi A2 (used by TleFlip) *Xiaomi Mi 4 (used by Sumosoftinc) *Xiaomi Redmi 1S (used by amarvasandani, discontinued) *Xiaomi Redmi 2 (used by amarvasandani) *Xiaomi Redmi 2S (used by SC Miles, discontinued) *Xiaomi Redmi 4A (used by MPXD Studio) *Xiaomi Redmi 6 Pro (used by CASELEV) *Xiaomi Redmi Note 2 (used by Sumosoftinc and G T2KJS, discontinued) *Xiaomi Redmi Note 5 (used by G T2KJS) *Xiaomi Redmi Note 6 Pro (used by EclairSmart) *Xiaomi MAX 3 (used by SC Miles) Yes * Yes Altitude (also known as China Mobile A1s in China)(used by Senn Elevators use and Star CKX TV Discontinued) ZTE *ZTE N986/Smartfren Andromax V (used by Amarvasandani, discontinued) Category:Elevator filming habit Category:Cameras